Dreamworks Disney High School
by Vixen.410
Summary: "Nobody knows me. I'm just a girl in the shadows. No one will ever notice me. Or so I thought." Will Elsa maintain her new reputation at Dreamworks Disney High or will she come crashing down and become a shadow again? No powers
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa p.o.v.**

Buzz...buzz...buzz...buzz

 _Ugh. Why must you have to wake me up at 6 in the morning._

Buzz... buzz... bu-

I slammed my fist onto the loud noise known as an alarm clock and rolled over onto my back, staring up to my greyish blueish ceiling.

 _I hate going to school. Nobody even knows who I am except for my baby sister Anna and my cousin Rapunzel but we call her Punzie. But other then them, I'm just a girl in the shadows. Nobody will ever notice me._

I decided I had enough time in my bed, thinking about how much I hate my life and slowly got out of my bed. I live in Canada and we are currently in winter so it's usually under 0 degrees but the cold doesn't bother me, in fact I love the cold.

 _It's the first day of my last year at Dreamworks Disney High School (or DwD for short)._

I go into my little ensuite and have a quick shower. Normally I have a shower at night but sometimes I have ones in the morning to wake me up a little bit more. After 10 minutes I hop out and go into my walk in closet and decide what I'm going to wear. As I walk in I look over to the right side where all my dresses and skirts were hanging.

 _Maybe if I wore those clothes people will finally notice me No no I can't let anyone in not after the accident._

I shake the thought out of my head and go further in and pulled out some plain white jeans, a baby blue sweater with the words 'let it go' in black cursive writing on the front and some black converse. I go and sit at my vanity and brush through my long platinum blond hair and just put it into a high messy ponytail. I don't really wear makeup except for my lip balm with a slight tint of pink and a bit of mascara. I look at myself in my full length mirror, satisfied with my look.

 _I should probably wake Anna up, she's always sleeping in._

I walk down the hall to get to Anna's room and on my way I see Punzie in a purple cropped sweater with a white infinity scarf wrapped around her neck, a black short skater skirt with slightly black tights on underneath and a pair of greyish socks and brown heeled boots with laces. Her long blonde hair braided into a loose plait with a cute bow clip at the top."Good morning Elsa, how did you sleep last night" she asked me in her usual happy vibe. "I slept well, but I think someone is still sleeping so I should probably wake her up" I say back to her "Ah right, of course Anna is still sleeping, you know I would've thought she would be awake considering it's her last year of school" "Yea well she's probably still dreaming about her true love rescuing her" I joke "haha right well I think mums' cooking breakfast so I'll meet you two down there soon" she says as she walks down the stairs and off to the kitchen.

I continue my way down the hall until I reach the white, wooden door. _*knock knock*_ I quietly open the door and see a sight that I knew would be waiting for me. On the bed, with blankets everywhere and pillows on the floor, right in the middle was Anna who was spread out in a starfish position still softly snoring with drool slightly falling out of her mouth. "Anna time to get up, it's the first day of senior year and you don't want to be late" I was met with what I think was a groan and growl combined and the sound of a thud. I turn around to find Anna still half asleep on the floor with her head surrounded by her massive bed hair.

 _Oh Anna haha, you were always the one with the biggest bed hair._

I get down and go close to her ear and.. "ANNA GET UP IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" I yell right in her ear and she jumps awake and away from me only to bump into the side of her bed. "Elsa, it's too early for this and I was having an amazing dream" she says groggily "Let me guess you and your Prince Charming were getting married at last" I teasingly say " Whaaat pff no.." She replies although she knows i got it right. "Sure sure anyways get up lazy bum we have school it's the first day of the last year at DwD" I tell her as I head for her door. *gasps* " it's the first day of school omg omg OMG IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" I hear her yell as I leave with a quiet chuckle under my breath.

I walk down the stairs and head for the dining room where I can smell the wonders of food. I walk in and find My Uncle and Aunty Primrose already seated with Punzie next to them. I greet everyone and walk to grab my plate and have some chocolate chip pancakes, a little bit of eggs and some berries. I also pour myself a cup of orange juice and settle down to eat. "Elsa honey, are you excited for your last year as a high schoolie" Aunty Primrose asks me with her angelic voice. "Yeah, I guess so"

 _Inside I'm actually dying for this year to be over so I can finally leave and go to collage I mean don't get me wrong I love my Uncle and Aunty but I really just want to be far away from here, where all the bad things happened. Ugh stop thinking about it Elsa, it's in the past and we are in the present ready for the future._

"Are you going to try and make some new friends maybe find love in a certain someone" she continues but I stop her "I just wanna focus on getting A's so I can get into DwDA."

 _What can I say I'm really shy and anti-social_.

DwDA or DreamWorks Disney Academy is one of the best collages America can offer and I want to focus on getting in there.

We hear the heavy sound of what sounds like footsteps running down the stairs followed by a scream, thud and an "I'm okay." We all chuckle at the clumsiness known as Anna who bursts into the room wearing a marone and White checkered thin sweater, black jeans, a green long coat on and some boots. To top it off she wore her signature braided pigtails and a red beanie on top. "Hey everybody mm what smells so good" she asks as she takes a deep breath in and walks over to sit next to me. " Your Auntys famous choc chip pancakes" My uncle responded proud of the wonderful food that's about to be eaten. "Ooo yes this is a good picture to add to my Instagram" Anna says as she whips out her iPhone 6s and takes about 10 pics. "Anna hurry up and eat your food we have to go otherwise we're gonna be late for school" I tell her as I roll my eyes and go to wash my plate and grab my ice blue PINK bag and keys for my car. "But this goes so well with my feeds I mean I have to stay active otherwise I'm gonna lose my followers and I have a lot followers" she replies with a little diva in her tone. I just roll my eyes and wait by the door for Punzie and Anna to finish breakfast.

After 5mins of waiting they finally finish and we all walk outside to my silver blue mustang 65 and wave goodbye to Uncle and Aunty Primrose as I drive off to DwD. We finally arrive after having a little karaoke party in the car and park. We pile out and start to head on over to the main doors which were still closed because our principle decided to let students in at 8 so you'd have to wait outside which is our situation right now. "How much longer do we have to wait" Anna complains " it's only 7:58 Anna ok we only have two more minutes" Punzie replies as she checks her rose gold Apple Watch I got her last Christmas. I know, I know, wow that must of cost a lot but not really considering my family comes from a wealthy line of companies which one day I have to take over but I don't want that. I just want to live my life how I want to.

 _Well we can't have everything in life Elsa._

The bell finally rang and everyone piled in to get to their home rooms to find their new locker and believe me everyone is always so excited to find out their locker buddies that they will literally crush you to get to the room.

 _I don't get it I mean why does everyone get so excited about this type of stuff it's just having someone who's locker is next to yours and you would both have all the same classes like what's so special and exciting about that?_

Me, Punzie and Anna are in the same home room so we just stick together and make our way to home room Apollo which is right next to home rooms Athena and Hermes.

 _What can I say our principle loves Greek mythology._

We enter the room and as we do there are teens everywhere and I mean everywhere. Some are running around, sitting on desks playing cards, some girls are just on their phones looking bored out of their minds and just so much more.

 _And just think one of these people is going to be my buddy for the entire year. Hopefully i get someone nice so that maybe I can try to make atleast one friend._

 _"_ What is the meaning of this! Everyone find your seats and sit quietly or its detentions for all of youse!" Yelled a short, old, skinny man otherwise known as Mr Weselton. Everybody hates Mr Weselton including me because well he's Mr Weselton and he's annoying. " Alright I'm sure you're all wondering who your locker buddy is so let's start with that shall we?" Everybody murmured their responses and shortly after that he started reading the list. I wasn't really paying attention to the other names being called out but then he got to my name and my ears snapped up to listen.

"Elsa Arendelle your locker buddy is...

 **~ to be continued ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I'm new here on fanfiction and I know this message should have been on my first chapter but I was so excited to start writing the story I completely forgot about it. Anyway so this story is called Dreamworks Disney High School and it's basically like your typical drama romance kinda thing but I still hope you guys read it and leave reviews about it. This story will contain Jelsa, Kristanna, Mericcup and Eugenuzel as the main pairings. Well enough from me now let's just get on with the story~**

 **Elsa's p.o.v.**

"Elsa Arendelle your locks buddy is..."

 _Please be someone nice, Please be someone nice, Please please please be someone nice_

"Merida DunBroch" Mr Weselton finished and moved onto the next pair.

 _Merida DunBroch, who's that though. I've never heard of a girl called Merida at our school before hm, she must be new or something. Oh I hope she isn't like those bitches who bully me everyday. Gosh I hate them but I can't stand up to them I mean you look at them and then look at me. I have no muscle in my arm enough to snap a pencil in half. Well I should probably look around or wait by my locker and see if she's here. Yeah that's_ a _good plan, I like it._

After Mr Weselton read all of the pairs, we all got up to collect our locker numbers from him. I was at the around the start of the line because I preferred to sit at the front of classrooms so one; I can hear the teacher easier and two; I can leave the room faster. It was finally my turn and I grabbed the paper Mr Weselton gave me and read the messiness know as his handwriting. **Locker 1634.** I scrunched it up just in time for the bell and headed for my locker as fast as I could to avoid the stampead of students. Finally I arrive at my locker and fumble with the lock as you have to enter in your birthday because that's the combination you have for your lockers.

 ** _1-6-0-6 ~ 16th June_**

Finally it unlocked and I started to load my stuff inside neatly and tidily as I could. I don't really put pictures in my locker because well I don't really see the point and two I kinda don't really have any either but I organise my books by labelling them and writing the subjects on the front and side.

 _English, Biology, Alegbra, HPE, Mus-_

"Um excuse me are you Elsa Arendellie"

I turned around and was met with a girl who looked to be my age with wild, untamed orange hair who wore a green turtleneck sweater with a light brown vest over top, black jeans and a pair of brown hiking boots. She looks like she has a bit of a muscular figure so I figured she would definitely be great at sports. I realised I had just been staring at her so I decided to introduce myself.

"Uh it's pronounced like Arenedell and yea I'm her" I say politely. Even though she looks tough, she seems like a nice girl.

"Oh sorry I'm new here, I just transferred here from Scotland and I used to be home-schooled so I don't know what I'm doing" she states with a strong accent.

"Yeah I could tell by your accent that you must be Scottish and don't worry I can help you out I mean we are locker buddies after all" I say and show her her locker which is **Locker 1633** so it's on the left side of mine.

"Oh thank you so much" Merida replies excitably but sighs shortly after as she cannot open her locker.

"Um you have to put the combination in for it to open"

"Oh right yea heh I knew that," she says with a voice that anyone does when they don't want to look dumb "Uh what exactly is the combination" she asks.

"It's the date of your birthday so the day and then the month"

"Okay thanks"

"Yea no problem" I say and continue to write down my subject names while Merida unloads her backpack inside. After we were finished, I decided that we should start heading to class and I can show her around a bit.

"Omg I totally forgot to introduce myself sorry I'm Merida DunBroch" she peeps as we both lock our lockers up and start walking.

"Oh I know our home room teacher, Mr Weselton, told us the name of our locker buddies and plus it was on a piece of paper I was given" I confirm as I check my schedule to see what's first. Biology is first and then HPE.

 _Well it's a good thing I brought my gym clothes today. Ugh I hate sports._

 _"_ Uh do you know where room 307 is, I have biology first with Miss Flora, do you know her, is she nice?" Merida asks me. Man she asks a lot of questions but I mean this is her first time at a real public school.

"Don't worry just stick with me all day cause we have the same schedule and yea she's super nice and she really cares for plants and stuff so don't say let's cut down a tree or anything and you'll be fine" I warn her because last time a kid said let's burn this tree, Miss Flora yelled and cried and even gave the kid a detention. She's really sensitive I guess.

 **~ Time skip to lunch ~**

After 2 long hours of biology and hpe, it was finally lunch. I told Merida she can eat with my friends because well we are friends so why not. I don't normally get anything from the cafeteria so I just bring something from home and today I have a red apple and a granola bar. I walk over to our usual table, with Merida right beside me and sit down across from Punzie and Anna.

"Hey Elsie, who's this?" Punzie asks me still bubbly as usual.

 _I'll never understand how Punzie can still be happy after having to do 2 hours of work._

"Hey guys this is Merida DunBroch she's transferred over from Scotland and this is her first time being at a public school" I state respectfully.

"Well hey my names Rapunzel but you can call me Punzie and that's Anna, Elsa's younger sister and my cousin well they both are" she kindly says while Anna waves because her mouth is full of food.

"Hello nice to meet you guys" Merida says confidently.

 _Gosh I wish I had her confidence._

"Mmm I love your accent" Anna complimented with food still in her mouth.

 _Man you can never teach this girl manners buy I love her anyways._

 _"_ Heh thank you so who's are your locker buddies" Merida asks trying to start a conversation with the group.

"I have some guy called Kristoff Bjorgman, you know the one who supposbly has a pet reindeer and the goalie for the hockey team," Anna says "I was hoping to get Hans Isles so I could finally talk to him" she says dreamily.

"Anna he's bad news I want you to stay away from him ok, all he wants is to whore around with girls and leave them whenever he feels, he's a player and you need to stay clear of him" I advise her but she wasn't listening anyways.

"Well I have Flynn Rider who is also one of the schools playboys, ugh he can be annoying sometimes, he tried to flirt with me this morning but I blew him off" Punzie addresses annoyed at the fact she has to share the same space and schedule as him.

"Well atleast you don't have Jack" Anna states resonably.

"Who's Jack" Merida asks curiously

"Jack Frost" I say

Jack Frost. The schools badboy, heartthrob and troublemaker. He's known to have every girl falling for him well except us four. He used to be my best friend and Punzie actually dated him for a while, she said that he was sweet and nice. Well she found out he started cheating on her so she broke up with him and our friendship was over. Punzie was devastated and I was furious. Now he dates any girl he wants.

"He's an asshole so I suggest to not interact with him unless you want to be broken by him" Punzie says sadly. He was the guy she ever felt connected with. She really loved him and she thought he loved her, guess she was wrong.

"Speak of the devil" I state just before a certain white headed boy set off a stink bomb and we all hear a Bang! And the angry yell of a teacher saying "Jack Frost to the principles office NOW!"

 **Well there's the second chapter done and you guys finally met Jack well kinda but you did meet Merida so that's cool too. Dw Jack will be interacting soon and we still have many characters to meet. You also finally met some background of Jacks aswell. I hope you guys like this and let me know in the reviews if you like it and what I should add.**

 **Bye Guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

 **Sorry it's been a while since my last update it's just I've been really busy with school and I had to think about a lot of things. But I am back again and ready to get as many chapters up as I can and hopefully I actually get somewhere with this story. Again I'm really sorry for the wait but I promise I'll make it up to u guys. Okay enough talking from me, let's just get onto the story**

 **Jacks p.o.v.**

"Hurry up we don't have much time"

An overly anxious, white haired teenage boy states, loosing even more patience with how long the process is going. "Shut up I'm going as fast as I can over here" Another teen boy with brown hair and thick, black glasses which are almost bigger than his whole face replies while mixing certain substances together careful not to put the wrong ingredient in. "Seriously Hiccup, how long does it take to make a friggen stink bomb" I said, worrying my plan might all fall apart because my best friend couldn't move faster. "Do you want it done now or do you want it done perfectly cause if I were you I'd pick the second option for best results or any results for that matter" Hiccup accounted growing quite annoyed that his best friend had asked him to help him perform a task that could get them both suspended when he was trying his hardest to get the task done. "Whatever just hurry up okay" I sighed, knowing Hiccup was right.

 _Hiccup is always right, no matter what the situation is. That's just how he operates I guess. God he's so slow though I mean even I could make a stink bomb faster then him._

"Aaannnddd... Done it's done, oh god that was stressful" Hiccup declared, wiping an imaginary sweat drop from his brow. "Finally!" I exaggerated as I sprung from my seat, grabbed the bottle and raced to the principles office. " You're welcome!" Hiccup shouted after him knowing Jack couldn't hear him. I sprinted to the principle's office door, checked to see if anyone was watching and skilfully picked the lock and slide inside. _Now time to set it up before Moon catches me. Mr Walt Moon, the principle of Dreamworks Disney High, the guy who's strangely very fond of Greek mythology and had pictures of mice and moons everywhere._ I finished setting up my plan as quickly as I could and just like that walked out to stand by some lockers as I waited for the show to begin. And as expected Mr Moon had arrived just as planned and closed the door behind him.

 **BANG!** "Jack Frost to the principles office NOW!"

I bowed as everyone laughed at the voice of the old man and I walked to the door and opened it. "Woah sir you might want to open up some windows don't ya think" I joke causing the students to laugh even more. "Shut It!" Mr Moon yelled angered by the second. "Not even an air freshener, I heard there's a sale down the mall for some" I commented seeing just how far I could push the guy. "Get in here NOW!" He growled, I could practically see the blazing rage in his cold blue-grey eyes as I passed him. I walked on over to the big black desk that was used to hold all of the mans things to take a seat as he shut the door behind him. He walked on over, sat down and exploded. "How dare you put a stink bomb in my office,!" "Someone could've gotten seriously hurt,!" " You never know when to stop do you Jack!" "I'm calling your mother, you are expelled from this school!" "No more chances for you, I've had it!" He roared as he angrily pressed the buttons on the keypad to call my foster mother, Mary. He told her what happened and stated that she come to the school immediately which she replied to as 'yes I'll get there as soon as possible' which only took her 5 minutes before she barged on through the door, a disgusted look on her face as the scent entered her tiny nostrils. Mr Moon addressed her to come take a seat so that he can finally get her to sign the papers.

"Hello Miss Frost I'm sorry to interrupt you while you were working but I wouldn't have called if it wasn't necessary" Mr Moon said calmly but still clearly very angered at the fact his office now smelt of rotten bodies and manure combined. "No it's alright, I just hope we can talk this through and come to an understanding conclusion" She replied trying to figure out why her adoptive son had decided to pull a stunt like this. "Actually Miss Frost, I've already thought about that and I've decided to expel Jack from Dreamworks Disney High as this was his last strike" He concluded grabbing the papers and a pen to hand over to my mum. Shock rolled onto her face as she tried reasoning with him to give me one more chance to make it right. " Please sir can't he have just one more chance please I can't afford to send him to another school" she claimed while pushing the pen and papers away from her. "I'm sorry Miss but Jack has already done things like this before multiple times and he barely passed last year for 4 subjects not to mention he wasn't present for either of his classes today which is probably going to lead to failing his classes again" Mr Moon explained, using hand movements to make the topic of expulsion seem even more greater. "Please sir I beg you to let him stay please we can get him a tutor and he can be banned from playing hockey until his grades and attendance are up and he can have detentions everyday for 3 months and he can do extra school activities like joining plays or something like that just please don't expel my son" my mother cried, desperate for the principle to change his mind. _I can't believe she said all that though I mean do expect me to join a play! Does she even know who I am, I can't join a play and seriously detentions everyday for 4 MONTHS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW! Man I'm starting to regret doing this prank in the first place. They can't just kick me off the hockey team, IM CAPTAIN FOR HEAVENS SAKE!_ "Hmm alright Miss Frost, Jack can have one more chance but detentions for 5 months everyday and he is benched from hockey and I'll hire a tutor for him but if he screws up one more time that's it he's gone deal?" Mr Moon compromised in his 'so not okay with this' voice. "Yes deal thank you sir thank you so much we are both so grateful"

 _Yeah right like I actua- wait BENCHED FROM HOCKEY! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!_ "I CANT BE BENCHED IM THE CAPTAIN AND THE CHAMPIONSHIPS ARE COMING UP! I HAVE TO PLAY!" I yelled, standing straight from my chair, scaring the living daylight out of my mum. "Sit down right now you have no say in this right now" my mum responded, standing up aswell. "NO I CANT BE BENC-" "SIT DOWN NOW JACKSON OVERLAND FROST" She screamed. _Woah she used my full name. She never uses my full name unless it's important._ I sit back down while glaring at the wall behind Mr Moons head, hating life. "Sorry about that Mr Moon, now if you'd like to inform us more about who will be tutoring Jack" My mum questioned, curios to know who her son was going to be spending so much time with. He flashed us a smile that could be mistaken for a mischievous smile if not for the fact the didn't know what fun was. "Ah yes I have just the perfect student in mind for the job" He finished.

"Who?" I asked curiously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I'm late.. Again. I just started back at school and it's been stressful already ugh. So here's the new chapter and sorry my English isn't perfect but I'm still learning so bare with me.**

 **Rapunzels p.o.v**

 _I can't believe I'm doing this. I never thought this would happen. When I said I wanted extra credit I didn't mean something like this. This is terrible_.

I looked down at the wooden table with my textbooks stacked on top of each other and my purple and blue chevron pencil case laying in front of me. The tables were located in the middle of the library where bookshelves filled with all sorts of genres surrounded me while I sat patiently waiting for the one person in the world I never thought I'd talk to ever again. Jack Frost. The schools troublemaker. The guy who has almost every girl in school swooning for him. And my ex-boyfriend.

 _More like the first guy I ever loved._

Mr Moon had offered me a tutoring position yesterday during my free period and of course I said yes. I just wish I waited until after he told me who I would be spending every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday afternoon with. When I first heard his name I thought maybe he said Zack Lost but even I heard the "Ja" and "Fr" in the name. I knew it was too late to back out of it and even if I tried Mr Moon wouldn't change his mind. _The guy is just too stubborn. I sat there just anxiously twiddling my fingers together while stealing glances at the clock. 4:25p.m. It's been 25 minutes, where is he? I know he cheated on me and everything but I really loved him and he was a great guy so of course I'm anxious to see him. I'm also really nervous._

I was just about to leave when the doors burst open...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Jacks p.o.v.**

I laid on my dark navy blue bed spread which had white frost creeping up from the bottom of the blanket, just thinking about what Mr Moon had told me and my mum yesterday.

 **Flashback**

"Who?" I asked curiously

"Rapunzel Arendelle," Mr Moon declared with a somewhat devious look on his face. "You know Rapunzel, don't you Jack?"

I sat there, eyes wide, mouth partially open, all sorts of emotions and thoughts running through me. Shock, anger, sad, bewildered, stunned but most of all guilt.

"Yes he does sir, Rapunzel and him have a bit of history, Now when will this tutoring business begin" Mum said, drawing the attention off her son's previous love life and back onto what this meetings actually about.

 **End of Flashback**

 _Of course he knows we dated, I mean practically the whole town knew we were dating. I just can't believe it has to be her. Out of everyone in the school it had to be Rapunzel. Well at least it's not Elsa, my ex-best friend. She hates me, seriously if she could, which she probably would, she would rip me to shreds with her bare hands._

'Sigh' I looked to me left at my alarm clock. 4:15p.m. "Shit!" I yelled. "Jack! No swearing in this household" my mum shouted from downstairs. "Sorry!" I was late for meeting Punzie at the library. I shoved my schoolbooks into my bag, grabbed my phone and sprinted my way to the schools library. Mr Moon leaves the schools library open until 6p.m. so that people can do some extra studying. I ran and ran towards the library jumping over things and dodging people when I finally reach the doors. I barged into the library and raced towards the table where I saw Punzie stand and began to pack her stuff into her lilac bag.

"Punzie wait!" I shouted out to her, stopping her from walking away. A frown had found a way to her usually cheerful face and dropped onto the chair again, clearly pissed that I was late. I plopped down across from her, trying to catch my breath. After I calmed my heart down we sat there in an uncomfortable silence, no-one daring to look at the other.

"So which subject do you want to get started with first?" Woah. So that's what her voice sounds like. I mean we haven't really talked for ages so I forgot what her voice sounded like. _I wonder what elsa's voice sounds like. I wonder if it's still as angelic and soft or if it's changed. I hope not. I love the sound of elsa's voice_. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realise that Punzie was calling my name let alone waving her hands in my face.

"JACK!" She shouted, breaking me out of my trance. "Huh" She rolled her emerald eyes. " I said, which subject do you want to get started with first?" She said in an irritated tone. "I don't know, I thought you were the one choosing the subjects" I say like its the most obvious thing in the world. "No, I only the subjects you need help with and where your grade is sitting so which subject, Math, Bio or English?" She corrects. She used to correct me so many times, it was kind of annoying. "What the hell is Bio?" I ask dumbly. "Are you serious," she just stares at me with an unreadable expression on her face. "This is going to be a long journey"

 _I couldn't agree more_

 **Well sorry guys this was a short chapter. But I just started back at school and ugh I'm already over it. Any that was a little twist for you guys. Hope you like the story and until next time, BYE GUYS !**


End file.
